The rapidly growing use of mobile devices such as laptops, tablets and cellphones has greatly diversified the available modes of media consumption. In these and other contexts, a wide variety of different media streaming techniques are known, including techniques for streaming of media over the Internet using hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP). A more specific example of an HTTP streaming technique is the Apple HTTP Live Streaming (HLS) protocol. Despite recent advances in this area, a need remains for improved techniques for streaming of live video and other types of media content.